Serena Times Three
by MoonBunny777
Summary: What if Two little girls dropped from the sky instead of just rini? What if Darien wasnt there father? Crossover with Inuyasha


AN: This story was posted sometime ago but I am rewriting it as an Inuyasha/Sailor Moon crossover. I think it will be better this way Inuyasha will not come in for a while I want to portray Serena's character first but I hope you enjoy it. In this story I made it after the outer scouts but during Season R so Serena already knows about the outers but not Rini and Angel. What if two children fell from the sky instead of just one. For all those wondering it's chiba-chiba moon and chiba-usa. The last season never made it here so I'm winging it with chiba-chiba please be kind. Please be patient and any comments would be greatly appreciated thank you. Also since chiba-chiba moon doesn't have an American name so I'm going to call her angel. This will not be a Serena-Darien fic sorry I am not sure who I will pair her with any ideas review! I will try to rush through the beginning so that I can get to the part with Inuyasha but I'm not sure how well it will come out. I am not the best at updating I work, go to college, and I have cancer so I have to do chemo so please be patient with me I am trying hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or Inuyasha!

The cool night air felt like a wonderful break from the summers heat. Darien and I were just holding one another slowly walking thought the rose garden. It was quiet and still almost like we were the only one's alive. It was a comfortable silence, and neither of us cared to break this perfect moment with sound. A cool breeze caught me off guard leaving me with a chill that shook my very soul. Something or someone is coming and I would have to be ready for anything.

Lost deep in my thought I hardly noticed Darien draping his puke green jacket over my shoulders. I always hated that jacket even threaten him that I would burn it. Then one night he told me he only kept it because he had met me in it. It was the most romantic thing he had ever said to me, but I have a feeling it was only because he wanted to keep his jacket. As slowly came out of my trance I seen the deep, and intense worry in his stormy blue eyes. Feeling ashamed I could not tell him my about my unfounded fears I simply looked down at my feet. Darien's hair was hiding the look of hurt underneath his messy ebony black hair. I could not tell him the truth or tell him just how I knew about this strange new energy.

The sliver crystal is becoming stronger everyday, and with it I feel the changes accruing deep inside. No longer do I need to study the answers just come so naturally, no longer am I afraid to fight, and I have premonitions about things to come. Although my new "talents" are not fully developed they get stronger with each passing day. I just can't tell my friends everyone would be devastated to know that when my power reaches it's full potential I will no longer need them to fight, because all that they can do I can also, only better. No I will not lose them if I have to pretend to be an air brain klutz for the rest of my life.

"A penny for your thoughts, my love." Darien spoke softly no louder than a whisper. Gentle wrapping his arms around my waist, caressing my chin with his hand urging me to look into to his perfect eyes.

"It's so perfect tonight, Muffin I wish it never had to end." The tears began to form as I felt him kiss me. His lips are so perfect when they are joined with mine. However, the kiss didn't last long as something hit me knocking me to the ground, almost like a ton of bricks. Then I didn't feel anything else I was consumed by the darkness.

"Serena, please, please wake up!" I could hear the panic and desperation in Darien's voice. Slowly I began to open my eyes. That's when I saw them the two most beautiful girls in the world.

A small child about seven with pastel pink hair done in my traditional buns, and pink eyes almost like a rabbit. The other child was no more than a year old with the traditional buns only heart shaped, and her hair was a lively shade of red. The younger girl was asleep in her sisters arms.

"Where am I?" is all I could manage to squeak.

"Umm…. well Serena these two children fell from the sky and ah . . . landed on you."

" Oh I see but where did you come from little girl?" Deciding I would get more answers from her than Darien.

" I'm not little I will be 8 in June! And my name is Serenity but you can call me Rini!" She replied in a rather irritated voice. Before I had the chance to ask her any more questions the small child began to fuss. I slowly leaned into hold her unsure if the small child would come to me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you! She doesn't just let anyone hold her!" Rini possessed certain arrogance when she talked that irritated me. Ignoring Rini's warnings I reached over to the small child simply touching her try to comfort her. Automatically she grabbed me begging me to cuddle her.

"Mom….my" the small child whimpered

Un aware of what to do I began to back away shock over came me why did this small child call me mommy? I quickly understood what Rini was warning me about as the tiny child let out a wail. People sank to the knee's clutching the ears, the birds flew far away from the park, and I was reminded of the pain in my head once more.

"Shhh… it's okay little one" Darien reach over to comfort her, this only made the wailing worse. Something inside me snapped for some reason this child crying absolutely broke my heart.

"It's okay Little Angel don't cry" I picked her up and began swaying back and forth as she began to settle I started to sing

"Hush little baby don't say a word…" I sang with all of my heart slowly the child settled in my arms. Leisurely the small child began to close her eyes and by the end of the song she was fast asleep in my arms.

"How did you know her name was angel?" Puzzled was the only word to describe her.

"I don't really know I just thought she looked like an angel laying there." I was unaware her name was Angel. I was perplexed about how I just knew her name.

"WHO ARE YOU?" The young child was now yelling at the top of her lungs. I had obviously left her with a million and one questions. Looking down at the small child in my arms unsure what Rini expects me to say.

"I am Serena." I quickly but quietly reply.

" Then you have the sliver crystal Daddy sent us her to take it back with us" Rini seemed to go paler with each word she spoke.

"I am truly sorry little one, I have no idea what you are talking about." Lying wasn't one of my strongest talents but recently I have gotten very good. Rini eyes began to fill with tears as she slowly looked up at me.

"But you must my mommy needs the crystal to live" her voice unsure, and scared as if she was deciding how much to tell us.

"Oh, little rabbit please, do not cry. Where are you parents maybe I could help." It would give me time to figure out if the small children are from the negaverse or just two lost, lonely little girls. They both emitted strange vibes; my psychic power was not fully developed so I really couldn't tell if they were good or bad not just yet anyhow.

"Our mother is very sick and we got separated from our father!" I could tell Rini was lying to me, but I choose to act stupid I could figure out the truth later.

"I am very sorry to hear that. Would you like to stay with me and my family until we can find you parents?" I needed to keep these to close so I could learn more about them.

"DO YOU MEAN IT." The small child's eyes went wide as saucers, but her being so loud had awaked the little angel in my arms. Angel was happy when she finally awoke cooing and talking in a language only she knew. I turned to Rini to see her once happy face was now sadden.

"What's the matter Rini?" I was genuinely concerned how a young child could go from happy to sad in such a short time period.

"You pry don't have room for the both of us, you can just take angel." Her eyes filled with tears realizing she had to do the right thing for her sister.

"Your so silly, why would I just want one of you I want you both to stay with me!" I couldn't help but smile as the expression of hurt and loss turned to pure delight. However, I just happened to look at Darien and his stunned face.

"Little rabbit do you think you could take angel for a moment I need to speak with Darien?"

"Yea sure." Rini took the small angel out of my arms and began to talk to her it really was a priceless image. Darien and I walked a few steps away and began talking.

"Do you know what you getting yourself into? The one is a very small child and the other seems like she could be a real handful."

"Yes, Darien I know what I am getting myself into. You and the girls always telling me to be more responsible?"

"Yes, but how are you going to explain this to your parents? Wont they be upset if you bring two lost children home? They aren't animals that just follow you home. And, you need to think before you just act can you handle the responsibility? Before you make promises to young children that you cant or don't intended to keep?"

For once his words hurt me very deeply I usually just let in go in one ear and out the other. For him to think I would harm these children he really must not have any faith in me at all. For now I will let it go though and just continue to play along. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up though the words get worse and worse.

"It's okay muffin, I know what I am getting my self into I will take complete responsibility for them. And I've already taken care of my parents. With a small amount of magic from the sliver crystal they will simply believe they are my cousin's visiting from out of town." Holding my brooch willing it to happen a small light appeared and then was gone within a matter of seconds.

"Are you okay I have never seen you this in control before?" For the first time in our relationship I wanted to hit him. Just keep your cool or you will blow your cover Serena now is not the time. With the most sickening smile I could muster I simply answered his stupid question.

"Yes, dear I can not explain it, but I have a strong urge to protect these children. I need to keep them safe." Lost deep in my thoughts I was abruptly brought back to reality by Angel who was beginning to cry.

"Darien we'd better go to the store she's probably hungry, also I need to get diapers, a car seat, crib, clothes, we have to go shopping."

"But Serena it's late the only thing open at this hour is the quickie mart and just where are you going to get the money to pay for all this?" Little did Darien know that my parents put 10 dollars in my checking account since I was born, and lately I just didn't feel like spending a whole lot of money at the Arcade anymore? So all twenty dollars of my allowance goes into the checking account every week. Oh well wasn't about to burst his bubble now.

"True, I will just have to wait till tomorrow however, she needs food and diapers now!" The crying was growing increasingly loud as pour Rini tried to clam the fussing child.

"May I have her Rini?"

"Ahhh… sure" Rini gentle handed Angel to me. Angel temporally stopped crying until she realized I didn't have any food.

"Well come on Darien" We began walking to Darien's car Rini had a tight grip on Darien's hand almost afraid of something hiding in the bushes. Angel's fussing was growing worse by the minute. I was glad when we finally reached the car it was a race to get to the car before Angel showed the power of her intense wail. If we were brought to our knee's she would never get the food she desired.

"Shhh. . . It's okay were almost there." I tried to comfort her as we pulled into the convenient store.

"I'll be right back!" Almost running with the small child I hurried to find the children's section.

"Okay, little Angel what do we need? Formula, diapers, wipes, binkie, bottles, diaper bag, and something to play with hopefully you will be okay for the night." She looked up as if understanding everything I said. All I could do was smile at her until she cried reminding me of our mission.

I paid for the things at the counter then proceed to the bathroom. I need time for the water to heat up so I laid her on the changing table. She could be all fresh and feed when we got home to my parents.

"Oh, joy I see you left me a present little one" She looked up innocently and began to giggle like she was laughing at me.

"All better little one!" As I finished cleaning her up and making her bottle. Angel immediately began reaching for the bottle. Grabbing it with both hands she happily began to drink and settle down.

Satisfied I had known what was wrong we headed back to Darien and Rini.

"What a beautiful baby miss, she looks just like you!" A strange man entering the store commented. A little taken back by the statement all I could say was thank you. However, the remark sent a feeling of pride throughout me. For the rest of the car ride home we all sat in silence, but something just felt so right.

"Goodnight, Darien. I will see you in the morning."

"But, Serena tomorrow is Saturday aren't you going to sleep in?" Careful not to over load his brain for the night I just simply gave him the answer he wanted to hear.

"Silly me, yeah I will see you in the afternoon." I gentle kissed him on the cheek then proceed to my house with my two new cousins'.

"Rini I called my parents and told them that you two were cousin's visiting from out of town. Can you please play along?"

"Of course I can!" she was more chipper than I had seen her all night. Now it's time to see what the family thought of the new additions.

Somewhere across Tokyo:

"Soon she will reach her full potential we must be ready to take over her training, the inner scouts will be of no use in this mission."

"We don't know that yet, they maybe of great use we must wait."

Darien's point of view:

Finally, home I wonder how things are going over at Serena's house. Serena was so different tonight so together like she knew just what to do. When I tried to use our bond to figure out what she was thinking she blocked me out. Oh well I guess she just need time to think without me budding in. Time for bed I think I'll just give her a quick call before bed.

Serena's point of view

RING…RING…RING…

Stupid phone if they wake the kids I swear I will kill them they have had such a long day and deserve to rest.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Serena so how did it go with your parents? Did the spell work?" Darien sounded so concerned like I didn't know how to properly work the crystal or something. I push the thought out of my mind he loves me and would never think something like that.

"Yeah, it worked great when we got back they had my old crib set up in my room and, enough supplies to get us though the night. However, we are going to go shopping tomorrow so we can get them other things. Mom tried to take Angel from me tonight needless to say no one will be taking angel from me anytime soon." I giggled a little bit at the young child who had become so attached to me in such a short time.

"That's great hunny, I am glad it all worked out. Did Angel call you Mommy in front of them?"

"Actually, yes then my parents proceed to lecture me for about a half an hour on why I shouldn't have any kids right now." I heard him laugh on the other end, glad he was amused by it they had been serious.

"Okay hunny, I will let you go for the night I just wanted to make sure everything went well tonight. Goodnight sweetheart I love you." I cant explain why right now but the thought of telling him I loved him almost sickened me. I have to keep this charade up for a little while longer, just in till I get things figured out.

"Goodnight don't let the bed bugs bite, and I love you to Muffin." Just as I hung the phone up I heard the muffled sound of crying coming from my room. I followed the faint sound until I reached my room as I opened the door Rini quickly proceed to hid her face in my pillow.

"What's the matter Rini? Why are you crying?" I picked her up as I sat on my bed. I began to rock her back and forth. Her little eyes were so red and tear stained I just wanted to hold her there forever.

"I miss my Mommy and Daddy so much right now. Plus when Daddy sent me here he said Sailor Moon would be here but, I didn't see her anywhere." Rini was so worked up at this time it almost sounded like one big blob luck for me I speak blob. I gently picked her up and moved to the rocking chair in the corner of my room.

"Shhh… little rabbit Sailor Moon does exist here she will help you find your parents. I know her personal and I know she will show up when you need her." Rini tear stained eyes met mine and asked

"Really" as if I would say no I was joking at anytime.

"Of course silly now you just rest your head and I will tell you a story ok?"

"Please do, oh and Serena I'm really glad I landed on you instead of Sailor Moon" she began to settle on my chest now and awaited my story anxiously.

"Me to little rabbit me to." I began to tell her the story of a Moon Kingdom and, a princess, prince, and a love that was suppose to last forever. Finally she fell asleep in my arms I could finally put her to bed. Then go to sleep myself Luna was spending the night with Mina and Artemis so I would just have to fill everyone else in the morning.

Finally a nice peaceful sleep I can hardly wait. I thought as I climbed into my bed careful not to wake Rini or make to much noise and wake Angel.

Author's point of view

Thunder clashes, lightning strikes the ground where, a young blond with meatballs in her hair, runs for safety from the storm. As she finally reaches the temple Serena looks hopeful as she begins running up the many stairs. They are all here the people she called her friends, waiting for her they must have known something was wrong. As Serena begins to look around her they are surrounding her getting ready to attach.

"How could you? I thought that you were my friends!" Serena falls to her knees and begins to sob.

"That's right little princess, cry about it that is all you ever do anyway! You have failed as a princess and as a scout now I want the sliver crystal or else! You have lost the right to wield its power!" mars yells

"Yes Serenity I agree you shall never be as good as us your just a whiney, crybaby who will never amount to anything especially with your grades" Mercury just stands there hovering over the young girl.

"I say we let the negaverse just kill her then we don't have to save her anymore."

"But, Jupiter I thought you were my friend"

"Stop. . . Whining Serena don't you get it were tired of saving you all the time just because you were born Royalty! Well so are we, we were all born princesses and we don't need anyone to save us." Venus spat out with venom dripping from every word.

A dark man in a tuxedo walks out from behind the shadows.

"Tuxedo Mask you don't think I'm weak and worthless do you?" Serena asked hopeful.

"Yes, Serena and I want a stronger woman that's why I am leaving you for Mars" He grabbed mars by the waist and passionately kissed her. The pain was too much to bear, finally Serena woke up in back safe in her room.

Serena's Point of View

As I awoke in my room Rini was cuddled into my left side, however I could feel the bile rising in my throat. The thought of my scouts betraying me and Darien and Rei being together was more than my stomach could handle. I had to get to the bathroom and quick without thinking I pushed her off to the side and began running.

That dream it seemed so real, as I began replaying it in my head it hit me full force the feelings. Of being worthless, never being good enough who did they think they were? I know that I am pretending and I have lead them to believe a lie but how would they react if they knew the truth. No it stops tonight things will be different tomorrow they will know the real me. I am done pretending to make them happy and feel better about themselves.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Rini stood in my doorway rubbing her tiny eyes. I don't think that Rini realized but she called me mommy. Why do they keep calling me mommy? I bet I know someone who could bring forth a little enlightenment on the situation.

"I am fine sweetie, just got sick as soon as I brush my teeth I will be in okay? Just go wait for me on the bed alright little rabbit. Rini nodded her head and began to head for the bedroom. I quickly brushed my teeth then headed back to the room reaching for my broach. Rini sat on the bed and carefully watched me as I began to call for Pluto.

"Sailor Pluto, come forth I wish to have a word with you please." Unsure if she could hear me or not I just waited for a responds. A green portal opened in my bedroom reveling the mysterious scout. Rini who was sitting on the bed was now running toward Pluto at full force. Jumping into her arms and hugging her like nothing else mattered.

"Small lady what a pleasure to see you, I have missed you very much."

"Oh, Pu have you come to take me home with you?"

"Small lady you know that it is dangerous right now, you must find the sliver crystal in this time period." Pluto slowly put the child back on the bed and began to tuck her in. I was kind of jealous at the close relationship they shared. Pushing the thoughts to the back of my head. Pluto began to bow, before I grabbed her arm to pull her up.

"Trista, you are my friend and my equal please do not bow to me."

"Yes, Princess how can I help you?"

"Please, don't call me that, and I wanted to know if you understood or know what is happening Pluto?"

"Princess, you know that I can not revel the future please ask me something that I can help you with." Her voice was pleading with me to ask the right question

"Trista, do you know who these children are?"

"Princess, if you look into your heart you already know the answer to that."

"They are my daughters then, that is why I feel so connected to them."

"Yes, Princess is there anything else?"

"What about the scouts and Darien why did I have that strange dream?"

"Once again princess you must look into your heart to find the answer to that question. I am sorry that I cannot be more help to you."

"Actually Trista, I need help I want to change things."

"What kind of things are we talking about?"

"Trista, I want to be myself and I can not do it in the household. I want to find an apartment where I can go with the girls. I need help though do you think you could help me?"

"Yes, princess I can help you but in exchange you must do something for me."

"Anything, as long as it frees me from this life"

"Michelle and Amara are having trouble taking care of Hortaru, with their busy schedules. Hortaru needs a mother someone to take care of her. If I help you escape this life you must promise to take her in also."

"That is wonderful I would love to take her in also! She was such a good baby and she would be about Rini's age now right? But, Trista how will I support four of us? I don't have a job and my savings wont last very long."

"Princess, being the Scout of Time has its advantages the money has already been taken care of. Also I took the liberty of drawing up adoption papers for the girls. They will be yours and no one will be able to take them away."

I couldn't control it anymore I ran to Trista and hugged her until she could no longer breath and I had to let go.

"But, how Trista?"

"I have known for a while that this would happen so I got them ready however, you must keep the story straight they were your cousins who lost there parents in a fire. Their parents had everything signed over to the children's godmother. The money you have to take care of them is the life insurance money. As for Hortaru, you watch her for Michelle and Amara while they are on tour. They send you money so you can take care of her properly."

"Yes, Trista I promise I will not let you or the others down."

"Princess, I must go now and prepare everything you should get some sleep tomorrow will be a long day. Princess, one more thing you will need to use the sliver crystal tonight to alter everyone's memories.

"I will do that Thank you, Trista I will see you bright and early. Oh, Trista thank you." Trista bowed her head once more in respect before disappearing into the portal.

Time to go to bed tomorrow I start my new life but first I need wake Rini up and explain things to her. "Little Rabbit please wake up I need to talk to you" I tried to be as gentle as possible if she is anything like me she hates to be bothered when she is sleeping.

Slowly she began to wake up looking at me "What do you want Serena cant you see I am trying to sleep." Yep Rini is definitely my child she is just like me.

"Rini, please I really need to talk to you about things." She sat up very quickly hearing the urgency in my voice.

"What's wrong where is Pu at?" The small child sat up from her bed searching the room for her mentor. I began to pull her into my arms and rock her trying to get her to relax.

"Please, Rini calm down I will explain everything to you. Rini I am your mother in the future, I had a feeling when I first met you but now I know with all of my heart." Rini began to cry softly

"I'm sorry Rini does it make you sad that I am your mother?" I was disappointed this was not the reaction I was hoping for.

"No, Mommy I am so happy that I found you I thought it was you. When Angel called you mommy because she will only go to mommy and daddy! I was scared and I wasn't supposed to tell you Daddy said you had to figure it out for yourself. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"No sweetie, Trista is going to help us but first I want to make sure it is what you want. She has papers ready for me to adopt you and Angel. She also wants me to take another little girl who is your age her name is Hortaru she is also Sailor Saturn. Is that okay with you Rini?"

"Of course it is but mommy how will fit another person in this house it is already to full with just us?"

"Rini, I love it when you call me mommy it makes me feel so special" The little girl blushed a deep shade of crimson waiting for me to answer her question. "Well little rabbit, us three will be moving out of this house and into a new house."

"Really? How can you do that though don't you have to live with your parents?"

"Well sweetie that is what I wanted to talk to you about. Tomorrow I will change their memories, and I need you to tell a story because I don't want you to lose your memories is that okay with you?" She thought for a moment before agreeing, I informed her of her life before me.

"Also, Rini if they ask you why you call me mommy, I want you to tell them because I am your mommy now okay? You are such a good girl now it is time to get to sleep so that we can start our new lives k" She was already asleep in my lap. Gently laying her next to me before exhaustion caught up to me.


End file.
